Perfect in her own way
by VivaLaDoitsu
Summary: Fem!Sweden is uncomfortable with the way she looks. Fem!Finland is trying to be supportive. One-shot.


**A/N: Here's a little something I thought up like… 5 minutes ago…**

**I have a newfound love for SuFin and Nyotalia is really cute, I would love to write more in this AU, but I don't know if I'm good enough to do it.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

**Title: **Perfect in her own way

**Pairings: **SuFin

**Warnings: **Headcanons, shoujo-ai. Also, this is written in the Nyotalia AU, THAT MEANS GENDERBENT.

**Written by: **The-Laughing-Bluebird

**Beta'd by: **No one, so please, if I have a spelling mistake or a mistake in general, let me know

**Disclaimer: **I don't and will never own Hetalia and you all should be grateful of that.

**Word count: **821 words (wow, short)

Sweden grumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a black bikini she had bought with Finland after the nations had decided they would have a 'beach day'.

It wasn't that she disliked the way she looked, she herself was confident that she was really beautiful (It also helped that when she walked around the meetings she could see Hungary and Seychelles eyeing her). It just was that she was incredibly pale. Her skin resembled the snow and now she realized that it had a yellowish tone too.

At first she hadn't minded that she was pale, until Denmark pointed out that even Prussia had a little tan. Of course, Finland had only smiled and told her she was pretty even when pale, but Sweden couldn't stop thinking about it. The black against her white skin did nothing to help. The Swede sighed and turned around, pinched her cheeks as she had seen America do when she lacked blush, maybe it would bring color to her face? It was no use, it even made her face look worst!

"Uh, Sweden? Is something wrong?" she heard her wife ask. Sweden looked at the door with her eyebrows raised; Finland shouldn't be worried about her spending too much time in the bathroom. After all, she was the one who took more time when getting dressed (Finland preferred to grab whatever was near when dressing up, but Sweden always liked to match her clothes and look perfect for her wife).

"N'thing wr'ng" she said back.

"Everyone's heading out, Norway said they would be waiting for us in the lobby"

"Hm" that was like agreeing, right? Sweden turned to look at herself and found a small pout on her face. She gently shook her head and frowned. She was the Lioness of the North, she did _not _pout, pouting was for spoiled children such as Denmark or America, or for cute girls like Finland, but someone who had been through so much, that type of persons did not pout.

She rolled her eyes at her reflection and finished dressing up before grabbing her bag and stepping out. There she found her wife who had been combing Ladonia's hair.

"D'ne" she mumbled looking at said woman. Finland was wearing one of Sweden's shirts that looked a tad too big for her, still, the yellow complimented her face. She was also wearing blue shorts and her short hair was pulled back in little pigtails.

"Mo-om, I'm fine" Ladonia kept trying to shoo her "mother's" hands away.

"Come on… just… okay, done!" Finland giggled as she finished braiding her hair. Sealand then stepped in the view, wearing a blue shirt with white shorts.

"Papa, can Ladonia and I go ahead? Wy keeps texting me about this new place in the hotel he found an-"

"S're"

"Okay! Ladonia! Let's move!" the twin-tailed girl dragged her sister out of the room before the other one could even deny.

"They have too much energy for their own good" Finland smiled, standing up.

"Hm"

"Why did you took so long? Is everything okay?" Finland asked as they went to the elevator.

"N'thing"

"Sweden, come on, you can trust me"

"It's 'kay" she looked away, sensing her face blush.

"Is it because of what Denmark said?"

"No"

"Oh, really?" Finland looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"'m fine"

"Sweden" shit, now her voice was serious.

"Yes, t's about what D'nmark s'id" Sweden finally admitted with a sigh.

"Sweden, look at me" she obeyed, Finland's eyes were sparkling with determination.

"You are perfect in your own way, it doesn't matter what anyone says. I'm your wife and I'm telling you that for me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"Y'r the m'st beautiful w'man in the w'rld" Sweden leaned to kiss Finland, it was only a peck on the lips, but that meant the world for her, both smiled as they walked to the rest of their group.

Maybe being pale wasn't that bad.

**A/N: Well, that was shorter than I expected**

**That's what she said**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, review and leave me what you think. Favorites and follows are appreciated and loved and flames will be laughed at.**


End file.
